


How Old Are You?

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Tarah and Thayne have more than  one age.





	How Old Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing!

"How old are you?" Asked Orik suddenly. He had just realized that he had really never gotten their ages, and considering they were children, he'd prefer to know.

"Twelve." Answered Tarah casually as she wiped off her axe. Twelve? Orik felt worry boil in him oh so slightly. Which was a natural reaction to knowing a literal twelve year old had such a hard life.

"That's good to know, thank you."

-

"Thayne, how old are you?" Asked Galleo in curiosity. Galleo was petting Benji with one hand, and helping Orik clean his sword with the other (It was hard one handed). Thayne himself was watching in curiosity, and also because Benji was being cute.

"Ten."

" _What?_ " Orik sounded heavily confused, "You and Tarah are twins, yes?"

"Mhm."

"She said twelve..."

"She _what?_ " Galleo sounded just as confused. Thayne had an oddly knowing smile. Orik would've brushed his finger against his chin had he not been holding a sword.

-

"I'm five, can't you tell?"

"You're five and you use an axe?!"

"Five year olds can't use axes. She's lying Armilly." Stated Copernica in a concerned tone.

"No I'm telling the truth." Tarah was smirking.

-

"What's your actual age?" Asked the mysterious shopkeeper. Apparently, the twins had been giving random ages when asked. Maybe it was a small game for them?

"Two." Responded Thayne without missing a beat. The shopkeeper nearly dropped a very fragile object and had to stop herself from laughing.

-

"Is there a reason you're hiding your age, Tarah?" Orik was concerned, to say the least. Hiding your own age was a weird thing to hide, especially when you weren't choosing a specific age.

"I'm not."

"How old are you."

"7.46.

" _That's not a real age, Tarah._ "

"It can be."


End file.
